


ringmaster

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu likes it, so he put a ring on it.





	ringmaster

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Trust, loyalty, honesty; everything Nakamaru normally sees in Massu’s eyes stares down at him, mixed with lust and all it entails. It’s not the first time Massu has let go of his inhibitions and eyed Nakamaru like he wants to eat him, but it’s the first time Nakamaru’s been tied up like a rotisserie.

All he’s missing is the apple in his mouth, but that would muffle his noises and Massu wouldn’t like that at all, his shivers visible with every sound Nakamaru makes. Right now Nakamaru is whining, because his wrists and ankles aren’t the only things restrained. A bright purple ring sits at the base of his cock, nearly matching the shade of his arousal as Nakamaru wriggles for something,  _anything_  that gives him friction, but there’s nothing. Massu makes sure of that.

Nakamaru had no idea that this is what he was in for when he fell for his best friend a couple years ago, but it comes as a pleasant surprise. It took several months for Massu to be comfortable enough for  _regular_  sex, although he still insists on showering before and after and prefers Nakamaru to do the actual preparation.

All of that considered, Nakamaru couldn’t believe his ears earlier when Massu asked if he could tie him up, calm and casually like he was asking what Nakamaru wanted for dinner, and now he can’t believe his  _eyes_  at Massu’s reaction to it. He’s not nervous at all, confident in his movements and only holding back to tease him.

And his expression, the raging fire in his eyes that shows how much he’s enjoying this more than the erection digging into Nakamaru’s hip. His hands barely graze Nakamaru’s belly and Nakamaru moans like it’s somewhere erogenous; right now  _everything_  is erogenous with all of his nerves on edge. Massu drags his fingers up the center of Nakamaru’s chest, watching him squirm under his contemplative gaze as he separates his hands near top.

His nails snag on Nakamaru’s nipples and Nakamaru arches beneath him, his moan delayed as Massu twists the nubs between his thumb and fingers. It’s a little rough and Nakamaru loves it, fighting to keep his eyes open and locked on Massu’s face because part of his arousal comes from how Massu is so  _into_  it. This is a side of him Nakamaru has  _never_  seen before, and he’d thought he’d seen them all by now.

Clearly not, and Nakamaru finds himself hoping there are more unconventional sides of Massu that he’ll uncover in the course of their relationship. For now he enjoys this one, not that he has much choice in this arrangement. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Massu leans down to kiss him, soft and loving and in complete contrast to everything they’re doing. Or maybe not, since Massu’s touch follows suit and Nakamaru’s entire body shudders at Massu’s light rakes down his sides and hips. Nakamaru kisses back with everything he has, because that’s all he  _can_  do and the only way he can release his tension.

“You did this for me,” Massu whispers against his lips, his voice low and strained and he has never been as hot as he is now. “Now I can give you what you want, too.”

Nakamaru’s eyes widen as he puts two and two together in his lust-filled mind, thinking back to their pre-sex shower where Massu insisted on cleaning him himself and Nakamaru just thought he was being doting. Now he understands as Massu’s lips and tongue trail down his chest, leaving wet wakes that tingle in the air. Nakamaru expects him to stop at his cock, swollen and confined with the ring Massu put on him, but he  _doesn’t_ , and Nakamaru’s moaning before he even feels Massu’s hot breath between his legs.

When he does, his body arches involuntarily at the anticipation; Nakamaru hasn’t had this done to him before, but he likes when Massu uses his fingers and made the comment awhile ago that he wouldn’t mind his tongue. Massu had looked completely scandalized and Nakamaru didn’t bring it up again, completely satisfied with everything else Massu does to him in bed, because he  _never_  thought this would actually happen.

The first contact of Massu’s tongue against Nakamaru’s rim has him jumping, and he thinks Massu actually chuckles before pushing his thighs up and holding him down that way. Nakamaru’s tied ankles are on Massu’s shoulder, kind of an awkward arrangement and Massu seems to think so too, because his next breath is an order.

“Turn over.”

Nakamaru can’t obey fast enough, rolling onto his hands and knees with his ass in the air like a cat. Massu grabs a cheek in each hand and spreads them, not wasting any time and there’s his tongue again, licking experimentally and Nakamaru’s groan feels like it explodes from him.

“Oh my god, Taka,” Nakamaru gets out, his own voice nonexistent and Massu must be pleased because he becomes more comfortable with his actions. He circles the rim with his tongue and Nakamaru whimpers into his bound hands, hips rocking back for more like a needy slut, but he can’t bring himself to be ashamed because it’s  _Massu_.

Then Massu flicks his tongue inside him and Nakamaru cries out, his body thrasing from the inexplicable stimulation. The tip of his cock brushes the mattress and it hurts so good, the sharp stab of denial evident as he finally gets friction.

“Taka,” Nakamaru moans, biting into the ties on his wrists from the pressure. “Taka, please.”

Massu licks him faster, inside and out and Nakamaru feels like he’s going to implode. A finger slips in past Massu’s tongue, which now licks around it and Nakamaru can’t stop his noises from escalating at the increased pleasure that rips through him only to be halted.

Another finger and Massu knows what he’s doing, has the path memorized by now and Nakamaru jolts with a single brush of his prostate. He hasn’t come untouched before, but he feels like he can right now, that damn ring making him harder than ever. But the denial makes it so much better.

It’s just like Massu to stretch this out, appreciating the beauty of building up to something instead of going for it right away. Their foreplay can last for hours, often ending in Nakamaru begging Massu who has all of the patience in the world in this department.

And Nakamaru loves it. He says as much, mumbling something like “I love you” that has Massu prodding him deeper, teasing him with his fingers with what seems like no rush at all. His tongue is still going and Nakamaru loses his breath, all of his focus on Massu’s touch and the heightening of his arousal with every passing second.

“Taka,” Nakamaru says again, and it’s desperate, yearning. Right now all Nakamaru wants is Massu inside him, taking him just like this, from behind.

The fingers leave him, and hope floods his body. Then he hears the undeniable sound of a condom wrapper and almost cries with relief, arching even more as Massu presumably lubes himself with a low groan and grabs Nakamaru by the hips.

They both gasp as it goes in, Massu burying himself all the way until Nakamaru feels their balls touch along with Massu’s full length inside him. He should know better than to expect Massu to move right away, yet he still pushes back and Massu’s arms slide up Nakamaru’s sides and around his shoulders as he leans down to cover Nakamaru’s body with his.

“I love you,” Massu whispers into his ear, followed by his tongue and the realization of where that tongue just was has Nakamaru even more desperate for him to move. Massu tightens his hold on Nakamaru’s shoulders and groans into his neck, his hips moving just enough to tell Nakamaru that Massu’s patience has finally run out.

Nakamaru’s face hits the pillow from Massu’s force, soft grunts wafting past his ear as Massu pounds into him. It’s hard and fast and Nakamaru can’t catch his breath, his restricted cock bouncing and adding to the fierce sting of denial that seems to tear him apart with delicious need.

It gets better with each thrust and Nakamaru can’t do anything but bite down on his own binds, desperate for release while at the same time losing his mind. He can’t even moan, the sound dying in his throat and Massu’s kissing his neck, hissing incoherences in this dirty tone he only has mid-coital.

“Taka,” Nakamaru pleads. “I don’t think I can-”

“Yes, you can,” Massu says softly, encouraging, lowering one of his hands to Nakamaru’s hip. It’s too close to where he’s throbbing and Nakamaru makes a choked noise, but Massu just pulls him closer as he pushes in, hitting him even deeper.

Massu slows down and snaps his hips harder, making it even more unbearable for Nakamaru to tolerate. It’s too much, way too much, but it feels so good and Nakamaru’s torn between never wanting it to end and wanting it to end as soon as fucking possible.

His body moves on its own, his wrists and ankles testing Massu’s knots and Nakamaru already knows he’s going to be sore all over. The wrists will be the hardest to hide; maybe he can wear some bracelets or something. He doesn’t need everyone at work getting the right idea.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Massu’s whispering, his own breath coming as an afterthought, and Nakamaru knows he’s reaching the end of his line. “Soon, I promise.”

All that comes out of Nakamaru’s mouth is whines, coherent speech impossible, and they only get louder when Massu slides his hand down the remaining distance to coil lightly around Nakamaru’s length. His body jolts, every cell within him burning with his desire to come, but Massu is barely touching him.

“ _Taka_ ,” Nakamaru draws out, desperate and shameless, his only focus on his release.

Massu drags his fingers to the tip and back, barely grazing the skin, and Nakamaru trembles beneath him. Then he speeds up his thrusts, panting heavily and so, so sexily in Nakamaru’s ear, and presses his thumb to the head.

“Now,” he growls, stroking him properly, and Nakamaru explodes.

It is by far the most intense orgasm he’s ever had, frying all of his nerves and sending his mind into a state of complete whiteout. He comes for what feels like forever and he’s still hard when he’s done, the ring keeping him from going soft. But Massu doesn’t stop and all at once Nakamaru realizes what his intentions are, maybe what they  _were_  since the beginning. The oversensitivity resorts him to mumbling nonsense with a fierce mixture of pain and pleasure as Massu keeps going strong.

“No, no, no, no,” Nakamaru gets out, and it means nothing because they have a safe word.

Massu starts to tense on top of him. “Come with me.”

“I c-can’t,” Nakamaru sputters. “I just di-”

He’s cut off by his own shriek, Massu’s hand fisting his swollen cock and what feels like a fire hot orgasm throttles through him. Massu groans deeply as he joins him, the two of them jerking together as Nakamaru feels Massu’s cock twitch inside him. It takes him even higher, to a place where all he knows is what he feels – and Massu, with whom he feels it.

Nakamaru’s still hard, the ring doing its job, and Massu barely touches it before Nakamaru wriggles as much as he can and forces out a jumbled version of their safe word: “Meat bun.”

“Okay, okay,” Massu says breathlessly, a little cockily, taking his hand off of Nakamaru’s cock long enough for his erection to subside. Nakamaru whimpers as Massu carefully rolls off the ring, then breathes a long sigh of relief as the intensity disappears, leaving him tingling and completely breathless.

Massu’s warmth leaves him suddenly, but Nakamaru doesn’t bother to look after him. He’ll come back, he always does, and sure enough Massu reappears with a warm washcloth and some towels. Even the aftercare feels like a sensual touch; Nakamaru stares at him until Massu leans down to kiss him again, chuckling when he notices the mint that Massu undoubtedly popped before returning to bed.

Massu’s hands are gentle on his ties, unfastening them without making them any tighter and rubbing the soreness he created. Nakamaru’s wrists feel numb as he lifts his arms for the first time, weakly pulling Massu close to him and kissing him deeply.

Predictably they end up in the bathtub, relaxing and just existing together, and Nakamaru hadn’t thought they could get any closer before now. If they could get married without repercussions, he’d have probably proposed by now, but now that he’s thinking about it, Massu would be more likely to do it first.

Massu has already given him one ring, anyway.


End file.
